


Years to come

by Scarletbolt23



Category: Paper Towns - John Green
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbolt23/pseuds/Scarletbolt23
Summary: Takes place about a year after, Paper Towns story takes place. Written from Margo's point of view.





	Years to come

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing, please comment but take it easy this is my first one.

Plain, that is the word I would use to describe my look. I took in a deep breath, Inhale, Exhale. I mean it is not exactly the look of someone who wanted be someone, but it was the best I could do in less than a year with the life I had claimed. Running a hand through my thin hair, remembering the year that had past. When I say claimed I mean dropped my paper girl act and escaped. A year since I left everyone who could have or did at some point love me. I was not as lucrative as I wanted to be but I had made it to New York, now I just needed to find my place in this enormous city. There were only a few words I found in a dictionary to describe life here. As much as people here try to cover it up, life in the city is no piece of cake. But like I said it was New York the place of mystery, things will happen to me that I know will never happen in Jefferson Park.   
“Beep, beep.”  
I turned my attention away from my self conscious and directed it to my phone. “Hmmmm, unidentified number.” I opened up my phone to see the text. “Just before midnight meet @wagner cove central park.” Like I said things are happening that would never happen in Florida. The moment I saw that text I knew something interesting was going to happen something glorious, something life. Maybe, just maybe something would shine some light into this foggy city to help me find my way.   
I ran to my computer pulled up google maps and typed in the place my mysterious informer had told me to go to.   
“Let's see… Wagner cove… Aha! Here it is!” For once I felt like instead of me searching for mystery, mystery was now clawing its way through my door. And I was more than happy to open the door. It was currently 10:30pm, which meant only a couple hours until I should venture out. I glanced at the map on my screen, I should probably plan this out, although I was ready for a good mystery I needed to be prepared.   
It took me about 30 minutes to plan plus another 30 due to choosing of clothing. I was about to leave when I decided to look once more, my self conscious calling to me. I peered into the mirror, my blue jeans that barely stayed on my skin, my black sweatshirt that screamed out to the world how thin I was. I really did not care, I looked some what put together at least I blended with the New York nightlife. “Let’s do this.”  
It didn’t take me awhile to find the cove, it was small and quaint. The small pavilion overlooked a lake of water. The lake was surrounded by trees that were slowly starting to change color. Some leaves had already fallen to the ground, that with time would only draw in more. There were two trees that stood beside the pavilion, they were twisted but they were beautiful. The cold wind gnawed at my bones as the wind whispered its secrets into my ear. The smell of a battle between fall and summer radiated off the lake.  
“I and this mystery here we stand.” Came a voice. “It’s from Whitman’s Grass. I always thought of you as the mystery he was talking about… Still do.”  
“Quentin Jacobsen” I gaped, “Why are you here?” He walked toward me. I felt him brush up against me. A warm wind started to roll over me. It felt like home.   
“I missed you, we all miss you. No matter how big of a jerk they say you are, they still miss you. ”  
I choked out a laugh. “Really? That’s absurd! None of you cared!” A cold wind started to pick up. Deep down I knew that all I wanted was to be loved and cherished.  
“I care.” He replied. “That's why I am here, for you, to see how your life is going. The others, they care too. They would have come but… look I’m here okay. It's just me and you.” He frowned. I looked him in the eyes, I see the honesty seething from his eyes. Man, how I missed looking into those eyes. I took in a sharp breath.   
I caved,“Ok what do you wanna know?”   
“Well for starters, what are doing? Where are you living? What is the great Margo Roth-Spiegelman doing?” He said with a bright smile.  
Inhale,“I am currently living in a small apartment on 44th street. I pay with the money I earn as an intern for the Wall Street Journal.” Exhale, I thought. “Someday I will be one of the great writers, people all over will know my name.” I muttered, Inhale.“So how are the others?” Exhale. The hard part was over.  
“They are doing okay, Angela and Radar are still together. They are going to the same college, I have a feeling they will be together for a while. Lacey and Ben tried long distance, but it hasn’t been working. Ben is going to NYU and Lacey decided to take a year off in California, she is still trying to figure things out. That is actually why I am here, I was visiting Ben and decided to see what you were up to.” He stopped, “School is starting soon, I got into Duke. My midnight break in’s with you and missing graduation did not mess with anything so…” He trailed off. As I had assumed, everyone was back to normal, paperlike. I laughed, I had expected this though. Q told me once that some people lived for that kind of life.   
“Did you ever think we would find ourselves here?” He stayed silent. No one expected this. He squeezed my hand.  
“That’s why you came though? Right?” It sounded more like a statement then a question. I smiled. For once I believed that maybe just maybe I had a flashlight, looking out for me. It shined its light all the way from South Carolina. Yes indeed I could see this city more clearly.


End file.
